tbfmcfandomcom-20200214-history
NBCUniversal
NBCUniversal (colloquially referred to as NBCU or NBCUni and formerly written as NBC Universal) is an American multinational media conglomerate. Headquartered in Rockefeller Plaza's Comcast Building (formerly the GE Building) in Midtown Manhattan, New York City, the company is one of two successor companies to MCA Inc. (Music Corporation of America), the other being Vivendi through its subsidiary Universal Music Group. NBCUniversal is primarily involved in the media and entertainment industries; among its most significant divisions are NBC, one of the United States' "Big Three" television networks, and the major film studio Universal Studios. It has a significant presence in broadcasting through a portfolio of domestic and international properties, including terrestrial and pay television outlets. Via the Universal Parks & Resorts division, the company is also the third-largest operator of amusement parks in the world. NBC Universal was formed on May 12, 2004 by the merger of General Electric's NBC with Vivendi's Vivendi Universal Entertainment. GE and US cable TV operator Comcast announced a buyout agreement for the company on December 3, 2009. Following regulatory approvals, the transaction completed on January 28, 2011. Comcast subsequently owned 51% of NBCUniversal while GE owned 49%. Comcast intended to buy out the rest of GE's stake over the following seven years, but nothing happened until February 12, 2013, when Comcast announced its intention to complete the purchase all at once and assume 100% ownership of the company by the end of March. The deal was finalized on March 19, 2013. Originally, the NBC Universal logo was a combination of the NBC peacock logo and the Universal Studios globe and text. The logo was redesigned by Wolff Olins on January 31, 2011 to reflect the new Comcast ownership and the unity of its two main divisions. NBCUniversal currently owns five animation divisions, Gingo Animation, GingoMotion Studios, Universal Animation Studios, Illumination Entertainment, and DreamWorks Animation. NBCUniversal buys DreamWorks Animation On April 28, 2016, NBCUniversal officially announced its intent to acquire DreamWorks Animation for $3.8 billion. Universal Pictures will take over the distribution for DreamWorks Animation films after their deal with 20th Century Fox Film Corporation expires. The sale was approved by board members, but was subject to regulatory approval. On June 21, 2016, the acquisition was approved by the U.S. Department of Justice. On August 22, 2016, the deal was completed, and DreamWorks Animation is now a wholly owned subsidiary of Comcast-NBCUniversal. This will give Universal Pictures distribution to DreamWorks Animation, Gingo Animation and Illumination Entertainment films beginning in 2018. Subsidiaries *NBC Broadcasting **NBC Advertising Sales **NBCUniversal Television Stations ***NBC Owned Television Stations ***Telemundo Television Stations Group **Affiliate Relations **Network Research **NBCUniversal Television Distribution **NBCUniversal Digital Entertainment **Special Events *NBC Entertainment **NBC programming **Universal Television *Universal Filmed Entertainment Group **Universal Studios **Focus Features ***Focus World ***Gramercy Pictures **Working Title Films **Universal Pictures Home Entertainment **Universal Animation Studios **Gingo Animation ***Glass Ball Productions ****Wonderful Neon Productions ***GingoMotion Studios **Amblin Partners (JV) ***Amblin Entertainment ****Amblin Television ***DreamWorks Pictures ***Storyteller Distribution **DreamWorks Animation ***DreamWorks Animation Home Entertainment ***DreamWorks Classics ****Big Idea Entertainment ****Harvey Entertainment ****Jay Ward Productions ***DreamWorks New Media ****AwesomenessTV *****Awesomeness Films *****Big Frame ****Oriental DreamWorks **Illumination Entertainment ***Illumination Mac Guff **NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan *NBC Sports Group **Comcast Sports Group **Golf Channel **NBC Sports **NBC Sports Digital Network **NBCSN *NBCUniversal Cable **Syfy **Chiller **Cloo **E! **USA Network **Universal HD **Universal Cable Productions **Bravo (U.S. TV network) **Esquire Network (Joint venture) **Oxygen Media **Sprout **The Weather Channel (JV) **(digital networks) ***DailyCandy ***Fandango ***Integrated Media group *NBCUniversal Hispanic Enterprises and Content **Telemundo **NBC Universo **NBC Deportes *NBCUniversal News Group **NBC News **CNBC **MSNBC External links *Official website *Universal Networks International *NBCUniversal's theme parks *NBCUniversal's online store *iVillage.com *NBC City Studios: Burbank, California *NBCUniversal Broadcast Journalism Program